Say that you love me
by Justanothernat
Summary: After, being shot down by the infamous Sasuke Uchiha Naruto returns home to only have his house destoryed in a earthquake! Follow me ss i retell this amazing story about losing everything and, gaining so much more.


Hello, I ve decided to write another fic. It s based on It started with a kiss , the live action series. Join me as I retell the sweet yet hilariously funny story of how love started with just a mere kiss. If you haven t seen it before, I suggest you go check it out on You Tube. I know this has been done but not this version of it. I ve been wanting to put this out forever and now I ve finally gotten a good chance. I hope you enjoy 3 :D Enjoy Val-Chan This is an AU story, meaning alternate universe

Warnings

Yaoi MalexMale

Language

Violence

Fluff

Pairings As the story goes on the pairings will follow but the main is SasukexNaruto.

Second disclaimer I don t own Naruto or make any money off these writings I don t own It started with a kiss or make any money off it either.  
Say that you love me

Chapter one : The Confession!

Naruto stood on the bridge that connected the two main buildings together mustering up as much courage as he could. There clenched tightly in his hand was a letter addressed to top-of-the-class Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto had had a crush on him since they first started school at Konoha High. There on the other side of the bridge was Sasuke coming towards him with his usual mob of fan girls behind him.

Sasuke wore his best bored look as he started walking faster to avoid the impending doom behind him. Naruto felt himself starting to sweat as his long time crush approached closer and closer. Sasuke turned his attention away from the rabid fan club to look at the blonde haired guy standing there staring at him. What the hell is that dobe doing? Thought Sasuke.

Naruto gulped, bringing up the letter to hold it out for Sasuke to see in front of him. Sasuke reached him finally from what seemed like forever. Sasuke stared at him for a second before walking past, completely ignoring him, to make his way to class. Naruto s mouth fell open as he still stood there, eyes wide, as other students started to make their way to class glancing at the statue of Naruto. "Sasuke, hey Sasuke, wait up!" Called a voice to him. Sasuke turned around to greet Neji, who started to ask him some random question about airplanes. Sasuke, being himself, ignored him to walk back towards the Naru statue still standing there with the letter. He leaned over and whispered in his ear "Could it be that you have nothing else better to do in your life?"

Naruto stiffened as he released the breath he didn t know he was holding. Sasuke took this chance to walk away again to resume his conversation with Neji as they made their way to class. Naruto sighed deeply making his way over to the railing, slumping down. He didn t even give me a chance he thought. Naruto crushed the letter in his hand angered by this.

Sasuke kept walking towards his class barely even listening to what his friend was saying. Naruto put the crumpled letter in his pocket. . The people passing around him didn t even spare him a second glance as they hurriedto their classes. The bell rang to signal the start of third period

Naruto groaned, pulling himself up and started walking to class. He heard whispering from the remaining class mates behind him. "Hey, did you hear he was shot down by Uchiha Sasuke" Said a voice. "Yeah, I think that s the fourth person he shot down this week" Said another voice. Naruto attempted to walk faster to get away from the jibes, but everywhere he looked he saw people whispering and looking at him. He broke out into a sprint. All around him were posters and banners of Konoha High top-of-the-class Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto saw the boys bathroom and made a beeline for it, hoping that place would be his sanctuary. He quickly ran in placing one arm on the wall trying to catch his breath. He felt something cardboard under his fingers and looking up he saw a poster for the Uchiha Sasuke fan club. Yes, there were even males that belonged to that fan club. Naruto retracted his hand as if the poster was on fire, backing away from the offending piece of cardboard towards the door.

Naruto ran out of there towards the one spot where he knew that he d be safe - the gym. Finally making his way there he prayed the door was unlocked. Lucky for him it was - he entered, throwing down his bag and shuffled over to the mats that were placed there. He threw himself down on them, burying his face in his arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

~ ~About an hour later~ ~

"Narutooo, are you in here?" Said a voice that seemed to be coming closer. Naruto opened his eyes quickly wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. Come out Naruto! We ve been looking for you Said another voice. Naruto sprang into action, jumping up to look for a place to hide to avoid the voices. After finding nowhere he just stood there to face the music as his two best friends made their way into the gym.

There in the doorway stood the ever loud Kiba and the total opposite everything-is-too-much-trouble Shikamaru, his two best friends. Shikamaru had a frown on his face instead of the usual bored look. He was a genius but you couldn t tell on account of how lazy he was. He just so happened to be in the same gifted class as Sasuke, sitting directly behind him. He wore the standard uniform, his tie lazily hung down undone with shirt un-tucked.

Kiba, on the other hand, was in Naruto s class , a fun loving, loud kind of guy. He, like Shikamaru, wore his uniform in the same style. They looked around spotting Naruto standing there with bloodshot eyes staring at the floor. Shikamaru cursed underneath his breath making a mental note to have a little talk with Sasuke soon. Kiba sighed walking over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We heard buddy" Said Kiba looking at Naruto who seemed to be avoiding his eyes. Naruto said nothing, sniffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Shikamaru walked over to stand in front of Naruto. Naruto look at me he said. Naruto looked at him letting his arms fall to his side. "I think you should give up on this crush, there s no point if the feelings aren t going to be returned" Shikamaru carried on.

Naruto hung his head in defeat. He knew what Shikamaru said was right but he wasn t going to give up, not yet. "I..I just thought it would go differently" he said, head still bowed. Kiba removed his hand to pat Naruto on the back. Oh, well there s other guys out there for you he reassured.

"He s absolutely right about that Said a voice from the door." There leaning on the doorframe was the older and cuter version of Sasuke himself: the Adonis Uchiha Itachi. Naruto s eyebrow twitched as he made his way over to his discarded backpack. Come on guys, let s go to my house for some tea he said, totally ignoring the hotness beaming from the doorway. Kiba and Shikamaru fell into step behind him.

Itachi stood his ground, not bothering to budge from his spot. Excuse me Said an annoyed Naruto as he attempted to make his way out of the gym. Itachi said nothing but pushed himself off the doorway, revealing his lackeys behind him. Naruto walked out making his way down the stairs as Kiba shot Itachi a glare, which he coolly shrugged off sending him a smirk.

"I heard my brother rejected you" Said Itachi to a retreating Naruto. Naruto stopped midstep not turning around. Kiba and Shikamaru had stopped as well turning to glare at Itachi. Naruto said nothing as Itachi fluidly prowled over to Naruto. Naruto stiffened as Itachi placed a hand on his face.

"Why are you still wasting time with my foolish little brother when you can be with me?" he asked rubbing his thumb on Naruto s face. Naruto quickly snatched Itachi s hand from his face growling. "I don t need anything from you especially your pity, asshole" he gritted out. Itachi brought his hand up to brush hair out of his face causing a few girls who were walking by to faint from the movement.

Itachi goons, who were made up of Hidan and Pein, also wearing the standard issued uniform , chuckled as they watched the fan girls antics as people crowded around them to make sure they were okayItachi, thinking nothing of it, made his descent down the stairs, his goons behind him trailing along.

"Farewell Naruto-kun, I won t give up and that s a promise" Said Itachi. Naruto clenched his fist at these words wanting nothing more than to beat the crap out of Itachi, but punched a fist into the wall to his right instead. Hey calm down - why are you even letting him get to you? Said a Kiba removing Naruto s fist from the wall examining it carefully. Shikamaru sighed before grabbing Naruto s arm leading him in the direction of his house.

~At Naruto s~

Minato was unpacking some old pictures from one of the many boxes that were scattered around the living room. He had come across a picture of his deceased wife and stood there in the living room crying rivers, babbling to the picture. "Oh Kushina, how I miss you. I wish you could see how much Naruto has grown" he said to the picture making kissie faces at it.

Naruto walked in with Kiba and Shikamaru behind him, stopping quickly to watch what his father was doing. He rolled his eyes heading straight into the kitchen to make some tea. Kiba and Shikamaru had to be the victims to hear Minato crying rivers, talking about his dead beloved wife. After a few awkward moments of being in the vicinity of the crying and hugging, Naruto called out from the kitchen "Guys, tea s ready! Come and get it" . to them. Two very grateful guys excused themselves from the still blubbing Minato.

"I think you saved us back there buddy" Said Kiba grabbing a cup of tea, blowing on it before taking a sip.  
Shikamaru grabbed his doing the same. Minato had finally figured out that no one was around to listen to him and wandered into the kitchen. "My boys, how do you like this lovely house I had built? Isn t it wonderful?" Shouted Minato arms spread wide.

"Dadddd stop" Said an embarrassed Naruto. Minato stopped glittering in the corner for a moment to look at his beloved son. Oh, my child! Why do you deceit me so? I ve worked very hard for us - if only your mother could see you He cried out and resumed glittering. Shikamaru and Kiba, who were very used to his actions, ignored him and carried on drinking their tea.

Dad, it feels like when the wind blows the house moves with it Said Naruto. Minato stopped his posing to place his fist under his chin. "You know, kid, you might be righ"t he said, but quickly blew it off to resume his posing. You know, Naruto, it does kind of feel that way Said Shikamaru. NONSENSE bellowed out Minato, causing the trio to jump. Minato cackled making his way into the living room.

Naruto glared at his father before lifting his almost cold tea cup. "That guy is insane. I don t why I even bother" Said an eyebrow twitching Naruto. Suddenly, a small rumble could be heard from the basement of the house.

For a moment nobody said anything, blowing it off. It happened again, only bigger this time. Now Naruto knew he wasn t imaging things. What the fuck? he said. Suddenly the whole house started to shake violently, making pictures and dishes fall to the ground. "LET S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" Shouted a scared Naruto. They left the kitchen to find his dad cowering in the door way.

"Dad! We got to get out of here now! We re having an earthquake" Shouted Naruto to his father. Minato, not wanting to argue, grabbed Naruto by the hand, and with the others behind raced out of house just in time to watch it collapse to the ground. Noooo! shouted a distraught Minato. "Holy fuck" Whispered Naruto. They all stood there, mezmerised by the sight of the remains of his once new house.

Naruto crashed to his knees. What the hell was he going to do now? Where would they live now? What was going to happen now? He looked up to the sky to see if his beloved mother maybe had any answers for them.

Tbc...

Well, there you have it. Let me know what you think and keep a lookout for all the other stuff I will be releasing and updating. Thanks! LOVE YOU GUYS 3

Val-Chan


End file.
